


Delhi Surprise

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It's some time after dinner, and suddenly Rodney's gone all hostile-sounding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff that came to me. Set post series when they were still in San Francisco Bay.

"To the last, I grapple with thee..."

John ignored him, shaking his head fondly but not looking away from his book.

"From Hell's heart, I stab at thee!"

John licks the tip of his finger, turning the page as he dug further into the story. One of these days he would be able to tell the difference between a Rostov and a Bolkonsky, but today did not seem to be that day. Especially with their current predicament. "Rodney," John muttered, glancing over for a second before going back to reading.

The room was quiet for just a moment, the silence suddenly punctuated with a ragged breath. "For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee!"

Shaking his head, John shut the book around his finger and turned to his partner. "You're _not_ dying, Rodney" he says, voice flat. "This totally doesn't deserve Khan's soliloquy." 

Rodney gives him his best wounded-puppy look as he rubs his stomach. But John is not having it. "You didn't _have_ to eat it, you know," he says. He gives Rodney _the look_ and then tries to go back to his book. 

Before John can turn his attention back to ' _War and Peace_ ', Rodney grabs his hand and mumbles something, his voice mixed with a whimper. "But Indian food is my _favorite_!"

John gives Rodney a little smile and gently puts a hand on Rodney's upset stomach as he leans down and steals a kiss. There's still the smokey taste of tandoori mixed with an Indian curry on his lover's lips, and John smiles. He leans down next to the bed and opens his mini refrigerator, pulling out a bottle and handing it to Rodney.

Rodney grabs for the bottle of pink liquid, first holding it against his cheek and then squeezing off the top and chugging down a couple of good mouthfuls. "Oh thank god," he says, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, then handing the bottle back to John. "I knew I loved you for some reason or another..."

And just as Rodney leans up to pull John into another kiss, something in John's stomach gurgles, and he suddenly feels a bit of his _own_ dinner gently start to rebel in his belly. So he takes a swig of Pepto for himself and then puts the rest back in the refrigerator before laying down at Rodney's side.


End file.
